Cryogen
"Forgive me for my hostility" - Cryogen Biography Cryogen (Formerly known as Permafrost), is a large snowflake like entity which resides in a castle in the tundras. Cryogen first debuted in the episode, "Venture into the Tundra", where Donut and his gang had entered his castle, thinking it was abandoned. Donut then told his gang to split up and investigate. Donut himself then wondered around and found what he thought was a large ice cube in a chair. The ice cube then sprung to life and revealed itself to be Cryogen. Cryogen pulled up his ice shield and question Donut, who told Cryogen that he didn't mean any harm. Cryogen then calmed down and asked Donut questions about himself. After a bit of talking, Plaguebringer Goliath then appeared, which caused Cryogen to enrage and pull his shield up again. Donut then explain to Cryogen why Plaguebringer wasn't a threat anymore, and Cryogen let them stay in his castle. In the episode, "Unlikely Alliance", Signus came to warn Cryogen that Yharim no longer had Providence to deal with, so there was a possibility for an invasion on the tundras. When he arrived, the two had a brief conversation, until Plaguebringer appeared, to which Signus impaled her with one of his Kunai. Donut then appeared to her aid, causing Signus more distress. Ultimately, Cryogen was tired of the tension and summoned a blizzard inside of the mansion, while yelling at Signus about how the house guests were harmless. Signus then reluctantly agreed to standing off, and Donut and Plaguebringer left the room. Signus then gave Cryogen a slight warning of what may happen, but Cryogen said it would be fine. Yharim would then call the Devourer of Gods to his temple to give him information that he had received about Donut in the episode, "Forgive Me...". Later in the episode, Yharim revealed that he got all of this information from Cryogen, who had gotten the information from one of his butlers, who had eavesdropped on Donut and Signus' conversations. The Devourer then went to go to Cryogen's castle, saying he will try to leave it standing. Cryogen then became enraged with Yharim, saying he should prioritize keeping his castle safe. Yharim then frowned upon Cryogen, and ordered the ravagers to take him to the dungeon. Personality Cryogen is generally very calm and wise. He is very concerned about his mansion whenever something new happens, as evident by his reactions to Donut and the Devourer going to attack it. He also sold out to Yharim, who was the very reason that he was no longer human, out of fear of being killed by him. Abilities * Flight: Cryogen is able to levitate at will * Ice Shield: When distressed, Cryogen is able to summon a shield of icicles around himself. He can also call it off. * Blizzard: During extreme rage, Cryogen was able to call upon a blizzard while indoors. The blizzard subsided when he calmed down. Relationships * Signus: His friend Trivia * Although not showing up in the series, Permafrost (Cryogen's previous form before being cursed), can be seen in a painting above Cryogen's ice fireplace. * Cryogen's basement has a photo of Signus in a "Paint me like one of your French girls" pose. ** This photo is a reference to a scrapped episode in the original series, revolving around Polterghast making a statue in honor of Signus being a hero, but the statue being destroyed by him for being innacurate. ** The creators have also hinted at Cryogen and Signus having a slight attraction towards each other. Category:Characters